


In honour of

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dobinky (Dobby/Winky) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A fine idea.
Relationships: Dobby/Winky (Harry Potter)
Series: Dobinky (Dobby/Winky) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083098





	In honour of

Our story starts in Dobby and Winky's house. With a month or so left until the birth of their daughter, they're still trying to decide on a name for her.

Winky said, "I have an idea."

Dobby insisted, "Go on, dear."

Winky suggested, "Why don't we name her something to honour him, y'know Lucas?"

Dobby smiled slightly. "Is that what you called him then? The baby you lost?"

Winky nodded.

Dobby replied, "I think that's a fabulous idea." He asked, "How does Lucille, Lucy for short sound?"

Winky beamed with a tear in her eye, "It's perfect."


End file.
